


In Sync

by ShahHira



Series: The Jester's Quarry [5]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, higashi is soft for kids, judgment spoilers, just like one vague-ish line, let higashi have good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahHira/pseuds/ShahHira
Summary: Higashi takes Sugiura's advice and joins Yagami and Kaito in viewing a drone race.
Relationships: Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki, Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Series: The Jester's Quarry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603453
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted was some nice content for my boy higashi. And what do I see in the ao3 tag? STOP BULLYING HIGASHI HE'S HAD A ROUGH TIME OF IT anyway im gonna give him two boyfriends no I don't care if he and yagami hardly interacted in-game I will give him Happiness no matter what.
> 
> This can be read separately from The Jester's Quarry because it only references a line from one of the fics, but it takes place after The Gang Work Out And Talk Boys.

There are a lot of rumors about Millennium Tower. Higashi’s heard them all. How the skyscraper is haunted by ghosts of a yakuza turf war. How it’s taken abuse from not one, not two, but  _ three  _ separate and completely unrelated assaults over the years. Its many rooms contain mysteries: secret offices, bases for covert information networks, a few bank’s worth of yen hidden in the maze of its one hundred fifty floors. To be cursed simply by existing; that’s one way to earn fame.

Today is no exception. Millennium Tower is once again a source of mystery for Higashi, sitting across Kaito in the M Side Cafe. He takes a scowling sip of his coffee.

Kaito notices. “C’mon, Higashi, relax a little! We’re not here on any work-related business.”

“Coulda fooled me, considering you’re refusing to tell me why we’re sitting on our asses here in the first place.”

“Aww, I know what’ll brighten up your mood!” He slides his plate over. “You want some of my fruit tart, don’tcha?”

“Tch. No.”

The tart smells great. Higashi takes a bite, surly. It goes annoyingly well with his dark coffee.

Kaito laughs, pleased with himself. Then he checks the time. “I’d say give it… oh, another three minutes or so. Then you’ll see.”

Higashi snorts. “Since when have you become so cryptic?” He pulls the tart closer to wordlessly lay his claim.

Truth be told, Higashi really doesn’t mind being dragged out like this. He’d like to know a little more about what exactly they’re doing, sure, but Higashi’s always been soft for his Aniki.

He steals a glance at Kaito, grumpiness softening at the warm way Kaito watches him eat the remainder of the tart. The fact that they’re at a cafe, sharing sweets, alone in their little bubble - it sets Higashi’s heart fluttering, like he’s on one of the many dates he’s imagined with Kaito.

Unfortunately, he knows better. Yagami’s already laid claim to Kaito over a year ago, when he took him in after his expulsion from the Matsugane family. Not tied down by family restrictions, Yagami had helped him where Higashi could not. Earlier he’d resented that. Now, seeing how happy Yagami makes Kaito, how comfortable they are in each other’s presence… it soothes Higashi’s worries knowing he’s in good hands.

Though, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Some days, when Higashi thinks too long and his abundant anxieties rise above his usual gruff exterior, he wonders what could’ve been - if he had just tried a little harder, hadn’t been such a pushover for Hamura, hadn’t stumbled upon that fateful encounter in the sewers… Could he have taken Yagami’s place?

_ Buzzzz-zoom! _

Something too big to be a bug zips above Higashi’s head.

“Woohoo! There he goes!”

Higashi, who has instinctually thrown himself below the table to avoid getting decapitated, hisses, “Kaito-aniki! Get down!”

He doesn’t know what it is, but it sounds threatening enough. Kaito, however, just whoops as more of those things whoosh past their table.

“W-what the hell!?” Higashi jerks back down with each pass.

“Higashi, get up, man! You’re missing the show!”

Higashi’s heart races with adrenaline, but he peeks his head out from his cover. He steadies himself enough to realize the things making that dreadful noise are not giant insects but… drones?

“Yeah, go Ta-bo! Wipe the floor with their asses!”

Kaito’s jumping and hollering like a schoolkid cheering on their favorite superhero. “Didya see that, Higashi? Ain’t that somethin’!”

He turns expectantly at Higashi, adoration and childlike wonder clear in his eyes. Even though he knows it’s not for him, it sends Higashi tingles straight down to his core all the same. Oh, to be on the receiving end of that gaze…

Clearing his throat he stands and adjusts his suit, as if he wasn’t taking shelter underneath the table less than a minute ago. “So this is Yagami’s little hobby? What a damn nuisance...”

He vaguely recalls Kaito owning a drone, and despite his annoyance his interest is admittedly piqued. “Yeah,” confirms Kaito, also standing to pay for their food. “Ta-bo entered a few tournaments, decided he was hot shit and proceeded to clean house once he figured out how to modify his drone with some brand spankin’ new parts he found from god knows where.” He jogs up to the elevator. “He should be done with this race soon. Let’s go meet him downstairs.”

Kaito must’ve sensed some lingering nervousness in Higashi, because when the elevator doors opened he throws an arm across his shoulders and drags him in; the weight of his muscled arm is protective and sturdy and Higashi relaxes immediately, draping over him like a security blanket that Higashi doesn’t even realize he craves. Kaito chuckles at nothing in particular and Higashi leans in, feeling the low rumble loosening the last of his embarrassingly sensitive nerves.

They step out into the bottom floor of Millennium Tower. It’s peppered with people ranging from elementary school kids to young adults and not much older. Lively chatter flows through the venue. Underneath the giant drone decorating the space is Yagami, who is talking to some little girl. Some sixth sense alerts him to the pair’s presence and he spots them, eyes clearly lighting up despite the distance. He waves them over excitedly.

This, too, is something Higashi is in the process of coming to terms with: that the feelings he has for Kaito have similarly manifested for Yagami without him knowing. If his love for Kaito is fierce and warmhearted, then Yagami’s is cool and mellow, a haven of tranquility in the chaotic city of Kamurocho. It might not reach the same level as the respect he has for his Aniki, but Yagami certainly has wormed his way beyond a begrudging allyship. At this point he can’t even pretend the tremors that regularly roll him whenever he thinks about Yagami is disgust and definitely not simple butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey, you two,” Yagami says easily, and it sounds so right on his tongue, “enjoy the pre-show?”

“You know it.” Kaito lightly punches his shoulder. “Stop teasin’ us and let’s get to the real good stuff already! You done with your practice run?”

“Almost, just gotta do some adjustments. Oh, and I met one of my challengers.”

_ Challengers? One of them? Damn, Yagami’s got a reputation. _ Higashi is impressed with just how popular of a name Yagami has made himself.

“Mister Yagami? Are these your friends?”

The kid from before shuffles up. She can’t be more than a middle schooler; her face is babyish and her eyes are wide and round as she looks up at the two newcomers, curiosity beating out trepidation.

“Yeah. They’re my good friends. I brought them along to show them what a typical race looks like.”

“Ta-bo here is a natural at handling his drone,” Kaito interjects, “I’ve never seen a better pilot than him!”

“That’s because you’ve never seen another person pilot a drone, period.” Higashi points out. He approaches the girl and crouches down to her level, something in his heart going out to her. “Kid, you said you’re Yagami’s challenger? Heh. Good to hear. Maybe bringin’ him down a peg will knock some of the smugness outta him and teach him some humility.”

He can’t help lightly ruffling her head at her gasped snicker. “Drag his skinny ass down! I’ll be rootin’ for you, kid.”

An announcement from the loudspeaker directs everyone outside to begin the race. She gives a more energetic wave and bow before running off to set up. Higashi walks to the spectator area, Kaito joining him with a hearty slap to his back. “Made her day already. That’s the Higashi I know.”

“Hmn. Didn’t do nothin’.” Unable to stop the pleased flush at the compliment, Higashi roams for a distraction - and freezes when he sees Yagami staring at him.

There's no one word to concisely describe the emotion he sees occupy his expression. Higashi has known early on that Yagami has never been an easy guy to read but if he had to describe it: it's very much a gaze one would have if they were witnessing an angel descend from heaven, only to realize it is a hundred times more beautiful than any scripture could ever come close to putting into words.

That is the look he is giving him right now. Quietly overwhelmed, softening into adoration. Satisfied with what he sees, Yagami turns away to get ready for the race.

_ 3... _

_ 2... _

_ 1... _

_ GO! _

That reverent smile stays seared in Higashi’s mind, but the hum of ten drones combined blasting off distracts him for the moment. They zoom off, zipping up into the night sky, leaving neon trails in Higashi’s vision. The monitors set up gives the audience a real time view of the race once the drones disappear out of sight.

And wow, the skill it takes to maneuver such a nimble and delicate machine must take so much practice. Higashi is transfixed, open-mouthed as it zips between buildings, darts past narrow alleyways, executing complicated spins. All while Yagami maintains first place.

His eyes dart to the man himself just as he smoothly cinches first place, the first lap down. His attention is wholly focused on his phone, furrowing his eyebrows and scrunching up his mouth. The intense concentration is really endearing, considering Higashi has only seen him either scowling or snobbily laugh for the majority of their partnership.

Right now, though, Higashi sees past all that, and notices the patience, the skill, the expertise he’s put into his drone racing. The open  _ happiness  _ Yagami radiates when he breezes in at first, throwing up a fist and exclaiming in victory.

“Mighty nice flyin’, Ta-bo!”

It feels so natural gravitating towards Yagami, a shining beacon in the cheering crowd. Higashi trails after Kaito in awe.

“Nice try, kid. But it’s gonna take a little more than fancy flying to beat me.”

He’s talking to the girl, who looks not too pleased at coming up short, but also isn’t a sore loser about it. In fact she’s in higher spirits than before; getting complimented by the reigning champion mollifies her pride some. Yagami leans in conspiratorially, “Good thing I know someone who can help with that. This guy named Sebastian, I met him during one of my earlier races. Got build codes for anything, you name it…”

Kaito nudges him as the two wrap up and say their goodbyes. “You up for drinks, Higashi? Me and Ta-bo always head to Tender after a good race.”

Higashi never wants this night to end. Kaito’s close, so close to him, brushing his shoulder and lingering there. He exudes warmth, and Higashi itches to reach out and touch him, bury his nose in the body-warmed orange silken shirt and exhale all his worries away. He flutters his eyes shut, not giving in. “Rather walk n’ talk. Beers from Poppo sound good.”

The cool air clears Higashi’s head a bit. They sit to drink the majority of their cans, and then do just that, wandering Kamurocho with no destination in mind. They’re tipsy enough to laugh at something stupid Kaito says. Higashi can’t remember the last time he’s felt so relaxed, so at ease in anyone’s presence. He’s sandwiched in a bubble of safety, the two detectives squishing him on either side. Yagami’s limbs twine around his, tripping up Higashi every so often with how much he’s pressed up against him, and it’s Kaito’s bulk that keeps the three of them upright - but it’s like all the annoyance in the world he’s held on to vanishes. Higashi actually  _ giggles _ .

The noise must shock the two because they all come to a halt. Before Higashi can feel embarrassed a girl’s frustrated scream rings out:

“Give it back!”

There, down a darkened alleyway. A group of youngsters crowd around someone, jeering and waving something around.

In record time Higashi’s blood boils, because he recognizes that someone. It’s the girl from the race. She’s crying, upper lip trembling, trying her best to reach upwards. They’re tossing her drone around.

“My bro here could use a fast drone like this,” says one of the boys, “whaddya say we take this home and mod it up? Girls like you shouldn’t be playing with these things anyway, heh!”

“Hey!” Higashi snarls, and it comes from deep within his throat.

That gets their attention. “Buncha fuckin’ scalpers like you are scum, stealing from a hardworking girl. You want a drone so bad then make yer own! If you’re good enough, which I doubt lookin’ at you lazy dipshits.”

That does it. The youngsters turn on the trio, fuming with outrage. Higashi lands the first punch and chaos follows.

He and Kaito have it under control, at least for the first few minutes. These kids don’t have much finesse besides blindly kicking and punching so they evade their strikes easily, covering their backs in perfect sync, successful combos making Higashi’s head throb with the rush of satisfaction. Fighting isn’t something Higashi goes out of his way to incite, but when Kaito is involved he turns into a whole different person, an extra power lent to the flurry of his kicks.

When more punks flood the area - their backup, most likely - things start to get a bit hairy. Blindsides really don’t matter much when  _ all  _ the sides are filled with enemies. The strength in numbers begins to overwhelm them.

“Kaito, Higashi! Get down!”

Higashi’s body obeys instantly, registering it’s Yagami that’s shouting a good five seconds later since his ears are filled with familiar buzzing - and the not-so-familiar hiss of… bullets?

The youngster punks are scattering in fear, hopping and screaming and yelping, disbanding the tight circle they made around the pair. Yagami’s drone swoops down low to chase a few down, shooting hair-raising neon light bullets that pack a solid sting, according to how scared shitless the punks are. Nevertheless, it frees up room for Higashi and Kaito to resume kicking butt.

With them frontlining and Yagami in the background the fight winds down quickly after that, controlling his drone from afar and zapping away at stragglers. Nothing can stop them. Fighting with these two makes him feel so  _ complete _ , that makes a feral part of Higashi wish it lasted, if only to bask in that feeling for a little longer.

"Mister Yagami, that was amazing! And your friends are so cool! I’ve never seen that drone mod before! Where'd you get it?"

"It was a, uh, gift from a friend. Totally not for sale. Now, let's get you home, okay?"

Is it the fighting, though? Or is it the men at his side sparking that flame, nursing it, transforming him into something bigger than himself? Higashi is realizing he wants it to be the latter when those very same men turn hopeful looks on him:

“My place isn’t too far. Wanna chill there?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio hang out at Yagami Detective Agency after their night-out drone racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled sugashino for ot3 wholesome goodness in our 'let higashi be happy' campaign. It is going very well :D
> 
> Dw I thought up a few more ideas for the og boys! I just got double the amount of hours at my work recently since an epidemic hit my job and everyone got sick except me so I had to fill in and could not work on this in time :))))))) 
> 
> Spoiler warning! For one dialogue line regarding Shintani - I tried to make it vague but I'm still gonna tag it as spoilers.

“Did you guys, uh, redecorate?”

Higashi blames his ever-present nerves for blurting out something so obviously stupid soon as they walk in Yagami’s office/house. ‘Redecorate’? He sounds like a suburban mom.

“I guess you could call it that,” Yagami shrugs, taking no notice of Higashi’s inner commentary. He walks to his fridge to poke around for something to eat.

“It’s not redecorating if he’s missing essential things like a futon to sleep on,” Kaito says pointedly. “You really don’t need that pinball machine, Ta-bo. It takes up too much space.”

“But Kaito-san, you don’t understand, it’s  _ essential  _ for me,” Yagami whines from inside the fridge, then pops his head out. “ _ Score _ . Thank you, Tomioka-san.”

The office does feel a bit more open, now that the giant dresser behind the coffee table is gone. The futon that greets them right as they open the door isn’t that much of an improvement, though.

“I forgot to fold it up. Oh well,” Yagami flops onto the futon, food in hand, “less work for me.”

“How’d you even afford a futon anyway?”

“Traded in the dresser for it. Remember that client who hired me to investigate a ghost haunting their new apartment? Turns out they’re into the spooky shit. They had an extra futon lying around so it worked out.”

Higashi put the pieces together. “Wait, you don’t mean that’s the same dresser where Shintani…”

“Like I said, it worked out for all of us.”

There’s a haunted look darkening Yagami’s brow, and then it’s gone. It lets Higashi’s guard down.

“ – !”

Doesn’t stop him from jumping when he feels large hands tug his suit jacket off.

“You were sweating,” Kaito explains, casual. He takes it to the closet to hang it up. A leather jacket flies by.

“Hang that up too, Kaito-san.”

“Tch. Entitled brat.” He drapes it on the sofa instead.

“Thanks. Hey Higashi, can you come here? Try some of this.”

“W-what?”

“I’m not about to hog all the food when there’s guests at my place so try some. It’s really good.”

Yagami holds out his chopsticks to present some shrimp tempura, steaming hot from the microwave. 

“Don’t gimme that ‘hospitality’ bullshit,” admonishes Kaito. “Eat ‘til you’re full first and then pass off your leftovers, Ta-bo. You’re too skinny as it is.”

Yagami grumbles but relents, resuming to munch on the tempura. Kaito joins him, and peace washes over Yagami as he snuggles up at his side.

“Kaito-san.” His eyes are still open, though. And they’re burning straight through Higashi for some reason. “He  _ really  _ needs to try this tempura. Besides, he’s just as skinny as me.”

“Eh? ...Oh!  _ Oh _ . Yeah, you’re right. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Higashi, you  _ have  _ lost some weight! Tch, that won’t do. C’mon!”

“Higashi.” Those eyes are mesmerizing. “Sit.”

They compel his knees to make contact with the futon. Yagami pulls him over with surprising strength. Higashi hardly tastes the tempura being fed to him when all he can focus on are the slim fingers wrapping around his waist.

“‘S good,” he chews. “Didn't pin you for this good of a cook.”

“Nah, not me. Landlady drops off stuff every so often.”

“Damn, there really is no saving yer broke ass, is there?”

Yagami chuckles, quiet but genuine, and it’s the first time the sound doesn’t provoke Higashi. In fact, he actually manages to laugh along.

They drop into silence. The most stress-free silence he’s been in, actually. Hard to relax in the Matsugane family office on a good day. If he closes his eyes, he can even pretend Yagami is curled up against his shirt. Pressing his nose into his bare collar, sighing in contentment…

“Hmm...”

Even the voice is all too real. Sensing warmth inches away from his face, Higashi inches forward. Yagami yawns. His breath creeps down his neck like ice water.

His hair tickles. Smells nice, too. Wonder how the wavy texture would feel under his fingers. Yagami squirms, and Higashi belatedly realizes he’s done just that. As soon as his brain catches up to retreat his hand, however, Yagami whines loudly.

“I liked that,” he pouts. The honest-to-god forty year old grown man pouts.

Well, fuck him, because the pout works. His hand is back to petting. Yagami hums contentedly.

“Such a baby.” Can’t let it slide without a snide comment, at least. No way he’s going soft.

“What, are you feeling left out? You can have your turn. Here.”

Quick as a flash, Higashi feels himself get manhandled  – guided backwards right into Kaito’s lap.

“Ta-bo, don’t play with him like that. He’s sensitive ‘bout his hair.”

“Oh?” They share an audible smile. Higashi’s legs are lifted into Yagami’s lap. Strong hands rhythmically squeeze his calves. “And how exactly should I play with him?”

Kaito makes a show of scolding him. It’s a foreign point of view, but Higashi appreciates the study; his Aniki is handsome no matter the angle. He never noticed how far down he prefers to unbutton his shirt. The faint slide of silk tantalizes him to touch...

Kaito flicks his forehead lightly. “You got such a mean mug, man, would it kill ya to relax a little?”

He flinches at the impact. “Not all the time.” He frowns. “An’ not when you do stupid shit like that.”

“Oh, please, I'm gettin’ tense just looking atcha. Here – ”

This may be his highest yelp yet. Higashi’s mouth falls open as excitement thrums down his spine; Kaito’s hands are combing down his hair, reaching to meet his shoulder blades and rubbing tiny circles before retreating back up, mussing his gelled hair in such a gratifying way.  _ Fuck,  _ that’s good _ … _ !

He arches up once, to chase the sensation, falling back down stiffly after Kaito chuckles, “There. Wasn’t so bad.”

His glasses are off his face. He needs those to see, he complains, not really putting up much of a fight. The large fingers digging into his scalp combined with the blurry vision makes it hard to care, senses enhanced now that his eyes have drifted shut without his permission.

This is luxury. A luxury Higashi feels is selfish for him to take advantage of, even when the participants are so willing to indulge him for whatever reason. And he hates himself the most because he knows this might be the last time he’ll ever get the chance to indulge like this: with his Aniki and his suave asshole friend.

Yagami and Kaito chatter like nothing’s wrong, voices floating gently above him.  _ Just this once _ , he chants, blowing out a breath like it’s his dying wish. Well, it was good while it lasted.

“So,” Higashi stirs, finally breaking the question he’s been dreading the answer to. “What do you guys want from me?”

He blames it on the cheap beer, on his overactive imagination, on his weak will. He wishes he could keep quiet, take what he can get. He knows his good luck won’t last forever. He beats himself up for not realizing it sooner, but when it comes to these two… if he doesn’t quit now, his personal feelings will get in the way and he’ll never get out of this rut.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

It doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. He’s had good practice numbing himself. “I don’t have much to offer. I still manage Charles but it’s a small joint in the grand scheme of the Matsugane Family. I don’t have much sway in the family as a whole, either.” He shrugs. “I can back you up in a fight, but I’m not really of much value anymore these days.”

This silence is a heavy one. “What... are you talking about?” A real heavy one.

“I’ve been used as a playtoy by Hamura. I figure I know what it feels like by now... to be used in some capacity. For a means to an end. That’s why you’ve been treatin’ me nice this whole evening, right?”

Higashi can’t keep himself fooled forever. One way or another it has to be said.

“I have to know the truth.” There’s just no other way for him to live. “I need it.”

He couldn’t live like that before, when Kaito was framed for the robbery. This is no different.

“You want to know the truth?”

It’s Yagami who speaks, without his usual breezy lilt. It sounds downright menacing. “You want to know why we invited you out? Why we still keep in contact even though you got a permanent stick up your ass and you’re ‘not of any use to us?’”

“Ta-bo,” Kaito warns. 

Yagami lets out a long breath, dialing it down. There’s anger behind his eyes, yes, but Higashi gets that it’s not directed towards him. Defense lawyers don’t attack. They protect.

Still Higashi shakes his head. It sounds too good to be true. “I’d like a reason, yeah.”

And just like a lawyer, Yagami gives him his proof  – by yanking him up into a kiss.

Having the fight-or-flight instinct kick in isn’t unusual, but what really throws Higashi off is how those alarm bells completely shut down as soon as he registers a pair of hands cup his cheeks, lips melding into his. The clean smell of Yagami’s t-shirt, that delicious textured hair: it all leaves him floundering but he hardly gives a damn when his ears are filled with the sound of his panting instead of panicked ringing. God, the noises this man makes is addicting. No wonder Kaito likes him...

Abruptly Higashi unearths his face from Yagami’s chest to discover Kaito looking on - in interest?

“C’mon, I was enjoying that.” Half-lidded eyes don’t do anything to hide the desire simmering underneath. “Don’t stop on my account.” 

“A-aniki, you’re not… You two aren’t…?”

“We are,” Kaito nods, growing serious. “We are together but we also want you. To join us.”

“I never stopped thinking about you, Higashi. The year after my expulsion… I left you there, at Hamura’s will, taking punishment for something I should’ve carried, alone. It wasn’t even your goddamn fault. You took the fall for me and I couldn’t even – I couldn’t even  _ see  _ you. To say that I was sorry. It was the worst year of my life.”

“Aniki…”

There’s so much history behind that word. Higashi has kept it close all these years, precious and cradled in the safest part of his heart where no one can taint it. He’s so relieved to hear Kaito hasn’t resented him after all.

This time it’s Higashi who can’t help but kiss the bad memories away. Yagami sidles up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Hamura, man,” it’s like a bad taste in Yagami’s mouth, “seems we all got beef with him. Next time I see him he’s gonna regret ruining both my boyfriends’ lives.”

It’s impressive how dangerous Yagami can sound while also nuzzling his jaw. He can hear his unforgiving grin. "Hamura may have redeemed himself but he shouldn’t get comfy just ‘cause he decided to grow a conscience. He’s got other things to pay for.”

It sends a thrill down Higashi knowing that protective tone is for him, for him, _ for him _ . He swallows, breath catching, "You guys…"

Do they really want him here? To go through all this trouble for just him? It’s too good to be true, impossible to achieve - but if there’s anybody who can do the impossible, it’s this unstoppable pair. Higashi’s mind still buzzes with doubts, insecurities threatening to twist their words into pity. However he pushes those thoughts away, and decides to have something purely for himself. 


End file.
